dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Schematics
Schematics are the blueprints that allow the Inquisitor to craft items. They can be bought from merchants or looted in various locations. Once the Arcanist is acquired at Skyhold, masterwork armors and weapons can be crafted. Adding masterworks to pieces is completely optional. Note that schematics from downloadable content are also included on this page. Further, When you begin the inquisition, your blacksmith will have the ability to craft armor and weapons. The smith also can craft upgrades that will fit in specific slots on any given weapon or armor piece. However, once you go to Skyhold you get a Dwarven arcanist named Dagna, who has skills to make runes that will add elemental damage to different weapons. S'chematics for equipment fit into one of three tiers.' Tier 1 schematics yield tier 1 gear, and so on. With higher tiers, items can get more and more powerful, but you will have to spend more crafting materials to make the item. Tier 1 weapon and armor schematics (typically) will have two slots for crafting materials, and tier 3 schematics will have four slots for materials,which allows you to heavily customize the final piece but overall it will cost more for materials for each slot. Helmets and upgrades are one exception. They don't gain more slots on their respective schematics, but only increased material requirements. Weapon schematics There are seven subsections under weapon crafting: one-handed weapons, two-handed weapons, staves, daggers, bows, shields, and weapon runes. Weapons can be crafted for each class, and they are class restricted only. Runes are crafted at the same crafting station as weapons. One-handed weapons One-handed grips One-handed hafts Two-handed weapons Two-handed grips Two-handed hafts Two-handed pommels Staves Staff blades Staff grips Daggers Dagger grips Bows Bow grips Bianca aiming module Bianca arms Bianca grips Shields Weapon runes Armor schematics There are four subsections under armor crafting: helmet, light armor for mages, medium armor for rogues, and heavy armor for warriors. Helmets have only race restriction, while armors have class restriction and occasionally race or character restriction. Helmets }} Light armor Light armor arms Light armor legs Medium armor Medium armor arms Medium armor legs Heavy armor - Defender Armor 1 Armor: 10 Metal Utility: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior - Defender Coat 1 Armor: 10 Metal Utility: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 92-133 Warrior - Sturdy Defender Armor 1 Armor: 10 Metal Utility: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for - Sturdy Defender Coat 1 Armor: 10 Metal Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for - Sturdy Defender Mail 1 Armor: 9 Metal Defense: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 92-133 Warrior Random loot - Heavy Adventurer Armor 1 Armor: 10 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for - Free Army Warrior Armor 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Leather Utility: 8 Metal 1 Masterwork 123–143–160–177 Warrior - Vanguard Armor 2 Armor: 12 Metal Utility: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 123–143–160–177 Warrior Sold by Master Taniel for - Vanguard Coat 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 123–143–160–177 Warrior Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux) (schematics) for - Vanguard Mail 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 123–143–160–177 Warrior - Heavy Armor of the Dragon 2 Armor: 13 Metal Utility: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior Inquisitor DLC - Sturdy Vanguard Armor 2 Armor: 13 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior Sold by Master Taniel for - Sturdy Vanguard Coat 2 Armor: 13 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux) (schematics) for - Sturdy Vanguard Mail 2 Armor: 13 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior - Superior Vanguard Armor 2 Armor: 15 Metal Utility: 5 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 153-221 Warrior Unlock "Warrior Schematics" Inquisition perk - Superior Vanguard Coat 2 Armor: 14 Metal Defense: 5 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 143–206 Warrior Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux) (schematics) for (requires The Short List perk) - Warden Warrior Armor 2 Armor: 15 Metal Utility: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 153-221 Warrior Sold by Master Taniel for - Battlemaster Armor 3 Armor: 17 Metal Utility: 4 Metal Utility: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior Sold by the Hissing Wastes merchant for - Battlemaster Coat 3 Armor: 17 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior - Battlemaster Mail 3 Armor: 17 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior - Superb Heavy Armor of the Dragon 3 Armor: 17 Metal Utility: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Leather Defense: 8 Cloth 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior Inquisitor DLC - Sturdy Battlemaster Mail 3 Armor: 19 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 194-280 Warrior - Legion of the Dead Armor 3 Armor: 21 Metal Defense: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 215-309 Warrior Dwarf Found inside Sunstop Mountain Tomb in the Hissing Wastes during The Tomb of Fairel side quest - Superior Battlemaster Armor 3 Armor: 21 Metal Utility: 6 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 215-309 Warrior Sold by the Hissing Wastes merchant for (requires The Short List perk). - Superior Battlemaster Mail 3 Armor: 21 Metal Defense: 6 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 215-309 Warrior Random loot from chests (can be farmed) }} Heavy armor arms Heavy armor legs Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition crafting